Change
by yowarul
Summary: Obat yang dicari? hadiahnya apa? warning ooc


Ingat! Don't like don't read :)

Ini adalah karya lama saya

bleach bukan milikku tapi "change" asli karyaku

tolong tinggalkan kritik maupun saran. To the storIes chapter

Di suatu desa. Hiduplah seorang gadis yang memiliki keluarga yang sederhana tetapi terkenal di desa kampanye di mana seorang gadis dapat memecahkan masalah yang begitu misterius akan mendapatkan segalanya yang dia itu hal yang menarik di mata karin, jadilah karin ikut. Dia pun mendatangi sebuah istana tempat sayembara itu berlangsung.

"Waw.. ramai banget,pasti seru nih."seru karin.

Setelah melewati beberapa perjalanan dalam istana,karin pun sampai ke ruangan yang penuh dengan segera melihat masalah apa yang harus dipecahkan,ternyata itu adalah masalah sejarah keluarga karin yang tidak diketahui semua orang. Dengan penuh pertimbangan karin mau memberitahu penyelesaiannya. Ia menang sayembara itu dan diberi penghargaan yaitu pangeran kerajaanlah yang akan mendengarkan perintahnya. Para gadis begitu tergila-gila melihat ketampanan pangeran itu. Karin kaget setelah melihat seorang pangeran yang tampan mendatanginya .

"nona karin,apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar dapat membalas jasamu?." tanya seorang pangeran

"Hmm..."karin masih berpikir

"Kariiin..."terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi karin.

"yuzu!"kata karin.

"hai karin, boleh nggak aku nyaranin kamu buat minta diajarkan bagaimana menghargai orang lain." bisik Yuzu.

"Eh? Menghina,ya?" kata karin.

"pangeran, bolehkah anda mengajarkan karin untuk merasakan cinta?"

"ya,"kata Toushiro

"Eh? Kok malah kamu yang minta permintaan?".kata karin yang heran

ehhehehehhehe,demi kebaikan kamu juga menyakinkan.

"Yah, udah deh." Kata karin yang sangat menyayangkan.

"Ehem, karin. Mau diantar?" Toushiro menawarkan.

"Gak deh, aku pulang sendiri aja." kata karin yang menolak.

'pantas saja saudaranya minta agar karin di ajarkan cinta. Sikapnya sedingin itu' dalam batin Toushiro.

"um, hei kalau begitu izinkan aku berjalan bersamamu, gak keberatan'kan?" kata toushiro menjajari langkahnya.

"Huh?,terserah."jawab karin sambil berjalan cepat." Tanpa disangka karin malah ke lapangan. Dia mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain sepak bola. "ne, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut bermain?"karin yang saling berhadapan.

"Huh,gezz..."toushiro ogah-ogahan."kalau aku ikut main,kamu ubah sikapmu juga,ya?".

"Huh? Apa hubungannya?" dan bukannya aku masih boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"karin yang enggan.

"hmmm..."toushiro yang masih berfikir.

" sudahlah,ayo!" karin yang menarik tangan pun memulai permainannya. Ketika panas mulai berterik, semangat membakar lapangan itu."kyaa, ada cowok tuh ganteng banget" kata seorang cewek yang mampir ke lapangan itu. Dan waktu pun tetap berjalan. " karin,lempar bolanya ke arahku!" toushiro yang bersebrangan dengannya. "nih!" karin mengoper bolanya."gol!"mereka yang bermain "yay,dia menang!" cewek yang singgah tadi.

"Huaa. Seru banget! Main lagi yok!" karin yang bangkit dengan kemenangan.

"eh,karin. Aku pulang duluan les ,nih"salah satu anggota dari tim karin keluar dari permainan. "karin, besok aja ya. Aku mau ngantar ibuku ke bandara" dan akhirnya pemain yang tersisa hanya karin dan hitsugaya.

"Huh,pulang aja ya udah ikut main." karin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jalan raya.

"hey, aku ikut!" toushiro yang mengejar karin.

"oi,oi. Sampai kapan kamu mau ikut?"."sampai kamu mau mengubah sikapmu itu".

"ogah,males ah"."aku akan bertarung dengan kemalasanmu saja,aku akan menang."

"gezz.."karin dengan cepat lari menghindari toushiro.

"!" toushiro mengejar karin.

"huh, lihat saja sampai mana kamu akan sanggup mengejarku"batin karin.

"awas!" seorang supir truk mengklakson karin.

"kya..a!"karena terkejut ,karin menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya .

toushiro yang menyadarinya segera menggendongnya. Dengan seketika truk tadi melewati tempat karin tadi berada.

"apa kau gila!"toushiro yang berkeringat.

"ukh! Letakkan aku".

"apa kamu mau pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"apa maksudmu ?,aku baik-baik aja kok."

"ck!"toushiro menarik tangan karin dengan pelan." ini yang aku maksud"

"i..itu sebentar saja akan sembuh".

"!"toushiro menggendongnya cepat "Lepaskan aku!"

"diamlah" toushiro dengan suara lirih.

...

dan akhirnya , sampai ke rumah kebanggaan toushiro , istana. Tanpa disadari karin malah tertidur pulas.

B e r s a m b u n g


End file.
